1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for integrating user-worn display components and communication technologies into image capture and individual verification security systems.
2. Related Art
World events have led to ever increasing vigilance in controlling access to spaces, equipment, and devices. This increased vigilance has led to large numbers of increasingly-sophisticated clearance procedures for authorizing such access. Implementation of these increasingly sophisticated security procedures, particularly those that require human intervention or human interaction, tend to significantly increase bottlenecks and delays where the clearance or access of large numbers of individuals needs to be cleared through a particular checkpoint.
Certain proprietary clearance systems incorporate technologies and automation to streamline clearance procedures. One example is the Rockwell Collins ARINC VeriPax™ system which is advertised as follows. Facing more overcrowding and greater operational challenges than ever before, airports need solutions that move passengers as quickly and efficiently as possible while accommodating evolving security requirements and new International Air Transport Association (IATA) initiatives. Rockwell Collins' ARINC Passenger Reconciliation System (PRS)—VeriPax™—optimizes passenger flow at security checkpoints by complementing existing manual processes, enables the verification of flight and boarding pass information, and incorporates new initiatives in airport technology. VeriPax™ reads boarding passes using 2D barcode scanners, automatically screens passengers against airline host systems in real time, determines clearance and provides alerts to security personnel and agents when necessary.
Systems such as VeriPax™ are intended to combat the security and passenger frustration challenges of the modern airport environment, by increasing security while simplifying security verification processes enhancing overall operational efficiency. With this, and like, systems all efforts have been made to accelerate procedures for clearing individual passengers through security screening checkpoints in busy and often overwhelmed airport environments. These efforts may provide a model for access clearance to other spaces and/or facilities.